


One hundred days

by Artistic_Entity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Solangelo - Fandom, nico di angelo - Fandom, will solace - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Entity/pseuds/Artistic_Entity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace, an old, retired doctor, was reading one of the usual comic books he kept reading when the orphans that he adopted brought something to him. It was an old diary, filled with photographs and memories. His eyes filled with tears as he picked up one photograph. <br/>The boy in the picture was smiling at him- one of those smiles you see in comercials, with the eyes closed and a huge, teeth-showing smile - and Will sighed. <br/>The children kept asking who that was, and the doctor looked at them, his heart filled with nostalgy. <br/>"It's time for a story." He said. "An one hundred days story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day when things went kind of wrong

From the moment the alarm clock went off in the morning an hour later than it was supposed to, to the moment I collapsed in my bed at 4 am in the morning, everything went wrong.   
First, I couldn't find any of my notebooks and books. I was desperate, knowing that every teacher would kill me if I didn't have them. After a while, when I gave up and thought about taking the empty bag, I realised that all of the books that I was looking for were already inside.   
Then, it started raining exactly after I decided to not wait for the bus. I couldn't even count all the cars that splashed dirty water on my clothes, so when I arrived to school, I was soaked and my teeth were chattering.   
The teacher yelled at me for not doing my homework. A blonde girl stepped on my foot and I could feel her high heels opening a deep, deep wound. I tripped over someone's bag, she yelled at me and my leg hurts.   
And now I was telling all of those things to my best friend, who was laughing so hard she was about to choke on her sandwhich. We were in the dining room and half of the people there were already staring at our table.   
"Shut up!" I hissed, but she playfully slapped my knee.   
"Are you suddenly afraid of what people think?" she laughed, and she couldn't be more right. I never really cared about other's opinions. Not when they were laughing and not even when they were saying good things. I was oblivious to opinions.   
Unexpectedly, she stopped laughing and grabbed my wrist. I looked at her with a concerned gaze, but she just pointed to the other side of the room. I noticed the young, pale boy at the same time everyone else did. But I was the first one to get up and run to him when he collapsed. When Violet pointed towards him, he was already shaking and breathing heavily while holding the tray that he dropped before I came close enough to him. I didn't manage to catch him, but I picked him up and by the way he flinched, I noticed that he wasn't unconscious. He was just slowly losing control of his body and, according to his heart beats and his breathing increasing, he was more than terrified.   
I slowly carried him to the exit and told everyone that I was taking him to the infirmary. We had to cross the huge garden of the high school before arriving in the other building, where the infirmary was. As soon as we got outside, the boy whimpered and I realised that he wouldn't want to go to the infirmary now. He was scared, just like a little child, so I sat on a bench and sat him on my lap, slowly stroking his hair. He didn't move at all. He was just crying silently, until he calmed down enough to open his eyes. He was slowly getting better and I realised that he just had a really bad panic attack. I was kind of angry, because according to the fact that I wanted to be a doctor, I should have known.   
I didn't know what else to do, so I started asking questions.   
"Which grade are you in?" I asked. I assumed he was a freshman, given the fact that I haven't ever seen him before. But he didn't reply. He looked me in the eyes and he seemed more in pain than ever before. Being the worried person that I am, I started checking for wounds or bruises. I touched him gently and he flinched again, gasping for air. A sudden realization struck me and my eyes widened. "Oh my God, can you not speak?" I asked, trying my best not to sound terrified but failing miserably. His eyes widened too and he nodded, seemingly relieved.   
I sat him down next to me, seeing that he was feeling slightly uncomfortable sitting in my lap and I offered him a small smile. "It's okay", I said, trying to sound reassuring. "My name is Will" I started. From my not so broad knowledge, if someone is having a panic attack, talking will help them calm down. And since he couldn't talk, I tried to do it instead. "I'm from California. Which is... pretty far away from here. I mean, everything is pretty far away from here, if you ask me." I let out a small laugh as the boy chuckled. "I was born in this really beautiful place and I grew up seeing seaguls and water and sand all the time. It was... like Heaven. It was sunny all the time, so I don't know how exactly I got used to the weather here. Sometimes the rain makes me sad. Does it make any sense?" I asked, being pretty amused by everything that I was saying. But he nodded and I smiled. It seemed like he was actually happy to listen to me. He wasn't afraid anymore, and I was ready to open up like a book in front of this unknown boy. From what I knew, he could just tell everyone about me. As if I cared. I went on.  
"Whenever I have cereal, I have more cereal than milk. I only like crunchy cereal. I could as well eat cereal from the box, but it tastes better with milk. Or maybe it's just me. I love the feeling of cold air on my face, but only when I feel all warm and fuzzy. I use everything I can find to bookmark my books. Everything. Once, I used my cat's tail. My mom was very mad, but my cat reacted even worse. I drink coffee with more milk than coffee. But I always put the coffee first. I want to dye my hair black, so people would stop the dumb-blonde jokes. I collect memories. I take pictures of moments that mean a lot to me and I keep them in a book."   
The boy smiled, the biggest smile I have ever seen in my entire life. I wish I had taken his picture. I would have kept it in my wallet, I would have showed it to anyone who wanted or didn't want to see it.   
I don't know how much time I spent talking to him. I don't know how many classes I skipped or how many messages Violet sent to me. But I know that, when I became conscious of myself and my surrondings, my history teacher was approaching us. I stood up really fast, somehow in front of the freshman, to protect him of the anger of the woman, even though she was one of the nicest teachers. But instead of any argument, the boy just ran into the teacher's arms and she hugged him, giving me a huge smile. I swear if anyone else gave me a smile like that the same day, I would have died of happiness.   
"Will" she said in a loving voice. "Did you take care of Nico?"   
Something inside of me exploded with happiness now that I knew the name of the boy. Nico. It sounded so sweet. I would have tried to taste it right then and right there, but I wanted to do it when I was alone. It seemed too much of a precious name to have everyone else see it on my lips.   
I nodded to the teacher, still kind of confused.   
"Thank you. As you might not know, Nico is my nephew. I had to take care of him after what happened to my sister and her husband.". Nico didn't seem to like what she saw, because he turned a little bit pale and just looked away. The teacher hugged him tighter.   
"Will, can we talk, please? Nico will wait for me in the car, is that right?" She looked at the boy and he nodded, running to the car.   
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2. The day when I got to learn his name

First, there were the lights. In the darkness of the autumn night, they were so bright that they almost looked like human eyes. Mean, untrustworthy human eyes.   
Then I heard a sound. The sound of the breaks failing at steadying the car.   
And then... There were a thousand of sounds and lights. But one of the sounds was echoing in my mind. The scream of the terrified woman as she yelled out "Nico" at the top of her lungs. And in the next moment, without even knowing, I was yelling his name too. My feet were carrying me to the place where doctors were gathered around the dark haired boy. I wanted to take him out of the crowd the way I carried him out of the dinning hall a few days ago. But when I approached his limp body and saw the amount of blood, something happened. Something that I never thought would happen, according to the fact that I wanted so badly to be a doctor. I fainted. 

* * *

 

Later, when I woke up, I realised that I was in a hospital room. I was sitting on a chair next to a hospital bed. When I turned my head, I almost threw up. The boy -  Nico, his name was Nico and it was the most beautiful name I have ever heard - was sleeping, an oxygen mask covering most of his face, given his small features. His breathing seemed normal, the heart monitor was beeping in a normal way and nothing was worrying, but I was still scared and I didn't know why. I never thought I would get to be this close to this boy ever again. But here he was, sleeping on a hospital bed and somehow I was right next to him.   
I slowly got up, careful to no awaken him, and I walked to the window. I noticed a small note stuck on the glass and I picked it up.   
" _Please, tell Nico that I couldn't stay even if I tried. Tell him I love him. Nico's mother._ "  
Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. How could a mother leave his son like this in the hospital? I felt bad for Nico, so I decided to stay a little longer. I coudln't leave him anyways. My heart was breaking as I was looking at his pale features while he was laying there, uncoscious. 

A few hours passed. I was watching TV, bored out of my mind, when Nico's eyes slowly opened. He looked at me and I gave him a small smile before reaching to his hair and slowly running my fingers through it. He sighed and tried to move the oxygen mask.   
"Is my mother here?" he asked, his eyes filling with hope. I felt really sad and also angry because I had to tell him the cruel truth.   
"I'm sorry, she's not here. She was busy. But I'm sure that if she could..."  
"Forget it", he cut me off. He seemed angry and I wanted to yell at him that this was not my fault, but it seemed pointless. After a while, his eyes filled with tears and he closed them, covering his face with the blanket.   
"Nico" I whispered and sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his hair.   
"How do you know my name?" he asked, looking up at me with his big, sad eyes.   
"It's okay" I said and smiled softly. "Someone called for you before the accident. I heard them and.. well.. I learned your name. It's not that hard."  
A shiver ran down his spine and he closed his eyes again.   
"It's okay" I repeated. "You're fine now. I know you're scared. It's normal. But I'll stay right here with you."  
"I'm afraid of hospitals. I hate them." He whispered and burst into a coughing fit. I helped him sit up and I patted his back until he calmed down.   
"I'll be here with you, okay?"  
"Alright" came his muffled answer.   
He laid back, resting his head on the pillow. He seemed to fall asleep again and I smiled, still stroking his hair. Poor boy. He was so afraid of being left alone. It only made me think about his mother. How could someone leave their own child in this state? I barely knew him, but my heart sunk when I saw him here.   
"Humans" I mumbled to myself. "Humans, but no humanity."  
"Are you talking about my mother?" Nico asked and I flinched.   
"I thought you were asleep."  
"Sorry." he mumbled and I gave him a thumbs up to let him know that everything is okay. "She's not my real mother." He continued, after a while. "She adopted me. And then she decided that she doesn't want me anymore. Luckily for me, my aunt kind of loves me. She takes care of me whenever she can. If you go to school, could you please let her know that I'm alright?"  
I nodded and leaned closer to him, placing a kiss on his forehead. His eyes widened.   
"Thank you" he whispered.   
"No need to thank me, sunshine."  
He chuckled at the irony of my words.   
"With those bags under my eyes, I'm anything but a sunshine."  
"Go to sleep, dear." I said softly and he nodded, coming closer to me. I laid down next to him and carefully hugged him. It seemed to be exactly what he had needed all the time, because he drifted off as soon as I touched him. I smiled and tried to go to sleep myself, but I kept being awake for a while, thinking about his mother. It still seemed unbelievable to me.  


End file.
